


La douceur perdue des anciens étés

by Nelja



Category: Graineliers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Lucas et Abel souffrent de la canicule.
Relationships: Lucas Anglade/Abel Guivarche
Kudos: 2





	La douceur perdue des anciens étés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



La chaleur était étouffante cet été. Lucas devait se retenir de boire un seau entier à peine sorti du puits, puis un autre, et un autre encore.

"Ca ira mieux demain," suggéra Abel. Il buvait beaucoup aussi, pour un humain, et transpirait abondamment - ce que Lucas ne faisait presque plus. L'odeur de sueur éveillait des souvenirs, et un instant, Lucas se demanda s'il pourrait sentir mieux et ressentir plus, s'il se penchait pour presque toucher de son nez ses épaules luisantes.

Mais le lendemain, après une nuit sans aucune fraîcheur, la journée s'annonçait encore pire. Au moins, c'était un jour chômé, mais même à l'ombre de la maison, la chaleur commençait à s'infiltrer partout, comme une fumée pour tuer les insectes.

"Voudrais-tu aller jusqu'au lac ?" proposa Abel après avoir tiré quelques seaux d'eau fraîche pour son père. "Il fera frais là-bas."

Le lac. Ils l'avaient visité de nombreuses fois quand ils étaient enfants, avant que Lucas passe son temps à cultiver des graines pour gagner de quoi vivre. Il y avait pour une heure de marche, sans compter le retour, mais le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel.

Lucas aurait dû refuser. Certains de ses souvenirs méritaient peut-être d'être précieusement conservés, de ne pas être revisités avec son nouveau statut de pas vraiment vivant.

Mais le sourire d'Abel était si enthousiaste - et la peau de Lucas demandait de l'eau avec tant d'insistance, rêvant d'eau fraîche - qu'il ne put refuser.

C'était un tout petit lac, mal caché derrière un cercle de buissons plus verts que leurs voisins. La plupart d'entre eux étaient épineux, mais Lucas et Abel s'étaient arrangé il y a longtemps un chemin praticable, non pas en coupant les buissons déjà présents, mais en plantant d'autres espèces aux feuilles plus douces.

Lucas se sentit sourire alors qu'il approchait de cette zone déjà plus fraîche. "Le premier arrivé a gagné !" cria Abel, avant de se précipiter vers le lac.

Lucas tira parti de son amour pour l'eau, ainsi que de son orgueil. Il le rattrapa de justesse, et sauta dans le lac avant lui, éclaboussant tout sur son chemin. L'eau fraîche l'accueillit comme un pansement, sur une blessure qu'il s'était empêché de remarquer. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau, célébrant sa victoire.

"Lucas, tu devrais te déshabiller," dit Abel.

Lui-même avait étendu sa chemise sur une branche et commençait à enlever son pantalon. Sa peau était blanche et lisse, et Lucas eut encore une fois l'envie de la toucher.

Lucas pensa à sa propre peau, dans laquelle couraient maintenant des racines, et il ne voulut pas la montrer. Abel l'avait pourtant touchée bien des fois, alors qu'il prenait soin de lui pendant ces deux ans de sommeil. Ne pouvait-il pas oublier cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas imaginer qu'ils étaient deux enfants dans un lac, humains, à l'avenir brillant ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu serais content d'avoir des vêtements mouillés pour le retour."

"Tu as raison," dit Abel avec un sourire un peu triste, en remettant sa chemise. Il plongea à sa suite dans l'eau, et se mit à bavarder, mais sans s'approcher de lui, sans nager à a suite ou essayer de le surprendre en attrapant son pied, comme il y a longtemps.

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague supplémentaire de regrets, avant de la chasser le plus vite possible.


End file.
